¡Marowak y su garrote 3: Revenge killer!
El renacer de un mito, ya está aquí. Y si te gusta la Dialganovela, visita también el sitio web oficial: http://marowakysugarrote.jimdo.com/ Si eres un gran seguidor, usa esta plantilla: Capítulo 1: El renacer de un mito Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no tanto... Marowak coge uno de los trozos del garrote y se lo clava en el estómago a Gabite. Archivo:Cara_de_Gabite_vestido_del_General_Territorios.jpg-"¡Mardito seas, Marowaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Archivo:Gabite_destrucción.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ar fin he cunplío la mi venganza. Ahra he de acabá con er Bombilla". Archivo:Marowak_atacado_por_Pichu_malvado.png En ese momento Marowak se gira y Pichu le golpea con una silla en la cabeza, acabando con su vida. Ahora, mientras que la tierra era dominada por Bombilla, Marowak ascendía hacia el cielo. Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Bienvenido, está usted entrando al cielo. Aporte el impuesto necesario para entrar. Cielo de los ricos: 1.000.000 de póke. Cielo de los pobres: 10.000 póke. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¿¡Qué!? "Yo penjaba que Dioj no hajía dijtinjiones económicas. Paece sé qu'habrá que tirá de garrote aquí tanbié". Busca su garrote, pero no lo encuentra. Recuerda que el garrote se partió, muriendo antes que él. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Tego que vé a Arceus". Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Pues aporte el pago correspondiente al cielo de los ricos, sólo así podrá hablar con Dios. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¿Y si no tego ni pa pagá er de loj pobres?" Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Irá usted al limbo. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ejto es er colmo. ¡Garrote, acude a mi llamá!" Mientras, el garrote... Archivo:Garrote_en_jacuzzi.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Pos paece que no viene". Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Por favor, deje de entorpecer el paso váyase al limbo. Pero entretanto, al General Territorios le iba muy bien en el infierno: Archivo:Gabite_rey_del_infierno.png Archivo:Cara_de_Gabite.png -¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! "He conquistao to'l infienno. Er trono de Darkrai ej mío". ¡Muajajajajajajajajajaja! Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png -Señor, su cerveza. Archivo:Cara_de_Gabite.png -"¿¡Pero ejto qué es!? Te ije Cruzllanura, no Estrella Jam". Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png -Lo siento, mi señor, no me haga daño, por pavor... Volviendo a lo que interesa... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"He de resorvé ejto, pero, ¿cómo?" Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Oh, es triste verte por aquí... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¿Quié..?" Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Soy yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡Maejtro! Digo... ¡Ejtafador que s'hacía pasá por maejtro! ¿Qu'hace usté aquí? ¿Muriste?" Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Sí. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Si entoavía era ujté mú joven". Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Pero tuve la mala idea de hincharme a garbanzos. La explosión fue terrible... Bueno, a lo que vamos. Conozco un pasadizo hasta el palacio de Arceus... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Bié, ¿ónde es eso?" Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Necesito dinero. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Tego 300 póke. Dime ónde'stán er garrote y er pasadijo". Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Bien, sígueme. Más tarde... Archivo:Garrote_ligón.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡Tú, jeta! ¿Po qué no haj respondío a mi llamá?" Garrote: ... Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png -Es un garrote, no habla. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ejte sabe mucho. Noj vamos". En ese momento, el garrote se dirije a Loppuny y le dice: Garrote: Lo siento, guapa, tengo una misión. Te recordaré cuando esté con otras. Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png (Enmudecido) -... What the fuck!? En el palacio de Arceus... Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -A ver, Mew, apunta. Quiero que obligues a los muertos a pagarme un impuesto del 90% de su sueldo, más otro del 11% para mi banco... Además de una hipoteca, un tributo para que no les mate... Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png -Pero, señor Dios, eso es más del 100%... Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -¡Te atreves a desobedecer a Dios! ¡Mew nº2! ¡Mew nº3! ¡Pasadlo por la guillotina! Se oye a Gliscor preparando sus tenazas. Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.png -¡No, señor, lo siento! Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -Haberlo pensado antes de cuestionar mi autoridad. Mew nº2, ahora tú eres Mew nº1. Mew nº3, ahora tú eres el 2. Y que el 4 pase a ser el 3, y el 5... Se oye un reclamo de Spearrow. Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -¿Qué..? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¿Erej tú ese supuesto Dioj piadoso?" Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -Yo de piadoso nada. ¿Lo eres tú? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"No. Dios tenría piedá. Yo no". Archivo:Marowak_vs_arceus.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"La muelte es pa'l descanso etenno. El mijmo descanso etenno que vaj a tené tú dejpué de la somanta palos que t'he dao". Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -¡Vale, seré igualitario y justo! ¡No cobraré impuestos! Aparte: Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -Me ha dado la de Dios. Volviendo a lo nuestro... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Bié. Ahra vaj a resucitarme y me vi a í ar mundo de loj vivos, que me quea mucho trabajo allí. Si no quiés que vuerva, máj te vale que cumplas con la tu palabra". Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus_fanfic.png -Por la cuenta que me trae, cumpliré mi palabra. Así, Marowak resucitó y volvió para impartir justicia. TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"Tié migas que lo primero que vea ná máj resucitá sea ejto". Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE ''' Capítulo 2: 20-Ñ Marowak viajaba de regreso al mundo de los vivos, con la mejor tecnología que el cielo podía ofrecerle. Archivo:Cesta_marowak.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“¿Ejto es lo mejó que pué ofrecé er cielo?” Y junto a él, viajaba otro, que no lo conoce ni Dios y que sólo va a salir en la serie hoy, pero se necesitaba a alguien para este papel: Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -Es que la Sagrada Iglesia de Arceus no permite el desarrollo de la tecnología, ya que es brujería, por eso viajamos en esta incómoda y poco tecnológica cesta que huele a micensoredda y que se caerá si nos movemos mucho, ya que está podrida, en lugar de viajar en Jet privado, como Arceus y los ricos. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Ah, entiendo. “Oye, si vuerves ar mundo de los vivos, será que tiés argo que hacé allí entoavía”. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -Sí, tengo una cuenta pendiente. Le di a un Arcanine unas bayas zanama a cambio de que me pintara la fachada… ¡Y no me la pintó! Pero ahora me pintará la fachada, ya lo creo que sí… ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajaja! (Se pone siniestro y Marowak se asusta). Y a ti, ¿qué te hace volver? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“Tengo la misión d’acabá con tós los tontos qu’hay suertos por ahí”. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -¿Y cómo haces eso? Mira que hay muchos… Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“Utilijo los super-poeres der garrote pá desgañitarloj”. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -¿En serio? A ver, cuéntame alguna de tus aventuras. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“Pos verás, ejta se remonta ar día de laj eleciones del año pasao, er vente de Ñoviembre”. Comienza un flashback: Meses antes del 20-Ñ: '''Multitud de indignados: ¡Zapajero, dimisión! Zapajero: Misión. Indignados: Are you fucking kidding us? Mar-Llano Rajón: Mire usté, eso está mal hecho, eso también, y lo otro, y aquello, e interrumpir la huelga de pilotos de Giberia con intervención militar, y eso, y… Finalmente, el 20 de Ñoviembre, se celebran elecciones anticipadas ante la insistencia de los indignados y Mar-Llano Rajón llega a la presidencia. Zapajero debe abandonar el Palacio de la Mono-Cloa, que será ocupado por Rajón. Cuando Rajón llega… Rajón: Pero mire usté, ¿qué está haciendo? Zapajero está llevándose todo lo que puede de Mono-Cloa, hasta el cable de cobre de la pared. Rajón: ¡Alto ahí, esas cosas pertenecen a los ciudadanos de Mundo Misterioso, mire usté! Zapajero y Rajón se miran y al instante dicen a coro: Zapajero y Rajón: Sí… A los ciudadanos… Al instante Zapajero continúa robando las cosas de Mono-Cloa. Rajón: ¿Pero no has robado ya bastante a Mundo Misterioso, mire usté? Ahora me toca robar a mí. Zapajero: Voy a robar hasta el último momento de mi excesivamente alargado período de presidencia. Se oye un reclamo de Spearrow. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“¡SUS VI A HACÉ PICAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLO!” Zapajero y Rajón se quedan mirando y salen corriendo, pero no hacia la salida. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“¿A ónde van?” Marowak los ve robando del tesoro del Estado. Rajón: Antes de que dé el Golpe de Estado, mire usté. Zapajero: Cojamos lo que podamos y larguémonos. Rajón: ¡No, nos llevaremos todo! Zapajero: ¡Me lo llevaré yo! Rajón: ¡No, yo! Marowak no lo soporta más y hace lo que debería hacerse con todos estos gorrones. Archivo:Marowak_vs_Rajón_y_Zapajero.gif Fin del flashback. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“ Y asín sucedió”. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -¿Esperas que me lo crea? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“No, pero al menoj m’entretenío”. En ese momento, la cesta se para. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -Soy el sabio Aristomelosé, y como soy muy importante, me subo aquí y presumo delante vuestra. ¡Anda mira, un paleto! Anda, paleto, me lo voy a pasar bien. Te propongo un reto. Yo te pregunto algo, si me dices la respuesta te doy 1000000 de poké. Y si no, me das 1 poké. Y luego me preguntas tú, si acierto me das 1 poké, si no, te doy 1000000 yo a ti. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Challenge Accepted. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -Bien, ahí voy. Explícame la primera ley de Alakazam Newton. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -No me la sé. Toma 1 poké.” Ahra voy yo. Ejplícame cómo es posible, que si van dos, se caiga er d’en medio”. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -Pues… Mucho tiempo "Later"… Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -Tú ganas, paleto. Toma 1000000 de poké. Ahora dime la respuesta. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -No la sé, “ejperaba que tú me la ijeras”. Toma 1 poké. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -¡Maldito paleto! Me has engañado, lo pagarás caro. Comienza a insultarle una y otra vez. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“Lijto, ¿sabej lo que viene ahra?” Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -¿Qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -El juego de Delibes. ¿Sabes lo que es? Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -No. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -“Pos ya son 2000000 de poké lo que me debes. Y ahra er juego: yo te doy y tú recibes”. Archivo:Marowak_vs_Sabiondo.png Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -Por cierto, tu cara me suena… ¡Ah, tú tenías que pintarme la fachada! Te di unas bayas zanama. Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -Esas bayas eran un asco. Archivo:Cara_de_Shiftry.png -¡Píntame la fachada! Archivo:Cara_de_Arcanine.png -¡Oblígame! Comienzan a pelearse, y la cesta se va con Marowak y el garrote, dejándolos atrás. TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"Pa cuando llegue ar suelo, en ejpañó". Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE ' Capítulo 3: Marowak y su garrote contra "Krusty the Pro" Tras el largo y accidentado viaje de regreso al mundo de los vivos, Marowak visitaba su granja. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Te paece qué... ¡Qué recuerdoj!" Pero la tranquilidad y la nostalgia de Marowak pronto se verían interrumpidas por una perturbación provocada por un ser que jamás debió haber nacido: Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¿Es que no sabes quién soy? Soy "Krusty the Pro" y me creo el mejor de ''Diossabequechorrada. Ya te he dicho que nadie aprueba tu propuesta. Archivo:Cara_de_Banette_verde.png -Pero si todo el auditorio ha votado que la aprueba menos tú. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -Eso es porque son PUcensored, Pcensored-TAS. Anda, venga, dejaros de tonterías e iros a casa a fapearos pensando en mí. Una conducta intolerable... Archivo:Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡POER DER GARROTE!" Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -Bien, y ahora a insultar a alguien por internet. Conecta la webcam. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¡Hola entrenadores y entrenadoras pokémooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Este es mi cuarto tutorial -levanta tres dedos-, y se lo dedico a Frickencio. Tienes que dejar de ser un inadaptado social, tienes que salir a la calle, que hay mucho mundo fuera. Mira, ésto es una puerta: Así se abre -la abre-, así se cierra -la cierra. Archivo:Marowak_y_su_garrote_2ª_temporada.jpg -"¡SUS VI A HACÉ PICAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLO, A TÓS! ¡SUS VAIJ A CAGÁ!" Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -"¡Soy proh, soy Krusty the Proh, soy proh, y me creo guay! ¡Trollen, cariño, esto va por ti, "pa" que te cocensoredras pensando en mí!" Se oye un reclamo de Spearow. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¿Qué? Será algún fan mío. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -No. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¿Qué eres tú? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Te lo ejplicaré con una canción": "Soy yo, soy Marowak, soy yo, soy yo, y te voy a "dá". Toma, por chulo, te vaj a cagá, te vi a partí toa la quijá". Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Sí, ar que le vi a dá". Archivo:Marowak_vs_krusty.gif Krusty intenta huir, pero ve que la puerta tiene echado un cerrojo. Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.png -¿Pero qué..? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ejto es un cerrojo. Mira, así se abre -lo abre-, así se cierra -lo cierra-. Y sirve pa que tontacos como tú no se ejcapen mientras lej doy un garrotazo bien merecío". Archivo:Marowak_vs_krusty.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Y a vé si aprendes a contá. Qu'antes has dicho cuarto y has levantao tres deos. Y, aprovechando qu'ejtá la wecan conestá, que jepas, Bombilla, que vi a por ti. Y ahra me voy, qu'hay mucho tonto suerto y tengo que trabajá, no como tú, vago". TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"¿Ónde ejtá er guionista, que me tié jarto?". Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG 'MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE ' Capítulo 4: Marowak y su garrote contra los tontos de las llamadas Hace tan poco tiempo que está pasando ahora mismo... Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png -¿¡Cómo es posible!? Marowak estaba muerto. Yo mismo le maté. Archivo:Cara_de_Scizor.png -Pues la grabación es auténtica. La ha verificado nuestro mejor técnico, en nuestras mejores instalaciones, con nuestra mejor tecnología. Ahora mismo está en ello, buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Marowak. Véalo usted mismo. Archivo:Snorlax_corral_1.png Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png -Convincente, desde luego... Un equipo muy eficiente. Mientras... ¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png -Bar de Joe, Joe al habla. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -Pregunto por el señor Camelas, de nombre Benito. Archivo:Cara_de_Machoke.png -Un momento. ¿Benito Camelas? ¡Eh, tú, el grandullón! ¿Benito Camelas? ¡Benito Camelas! Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -¡LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! En ese intermedio... Archivo:Cara_de_Scizor.png -Yo creo que si le ponemos una almohada... Archivo:Snorlax_corral_almohada.png Archivo:Cara_de_Scizor.png -¡Perfecto! Da gusto la eficiencia del trabajo en este país. Los tontos se aburrían, así que siguieron llamando. Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png -¿Sí? Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -¿Eres la pedazo de censored de Vulpix? ¿Está ahí tu novio? Espero que uséis... '''LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA SE HA CENSURADO POR SU LENGUAJE OBSCENO EN SU LUGAR, LES OFRECEMOS "LOS ADORABLES BUNEARYS" Suena una canción: "Los adorables Bunearys, saltan, corren y juegan, pero si te duermes, te devorarán". Narrador: '''WTF? "Y cuando crecieron, se convirtieron en pucensoredillas". '''Narrador: ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Es que no hay nada en este país que no tenga contenido sexual? ¡Que cualquier anuncio de colonia parece una película porno! Bueno, pasa a la escena siguiente. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -Bueno, ¿a quién llamamos ahora? Archivo:Cara_de_Loudred.png -No sé... ¿Llamamos a los mismos otra vez? En ese momento, suena su teléfono. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -¿Quién será? Descuelga. Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Pregunto por el señor Llaspartías, de nombre Costi. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -¿Costillas Partías? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Sí, las tuyas. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -Pero, ¿qué..? Archivo:Marowak_vs_loppuny.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Loudred.png -¿Pero qué eres tú? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Un sé decente. Y tú vaj a serlo mu pronto". Archivo:Golpe_de_Marowak.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Si ej que tenís mucho tienpo libre... Sos ponía a trabajá y sos quitaba toas las tontás". Aparte... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"En ralidá ej que la Lopunny ejtá celosa de la Vurpij". TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"Ya no me s'ocurre na gracioso que decí". Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE ''' Capítulo 5: Marowak y su garrote contra la pilinga envidiosa Marowak había recuperado su cuerpo y, por ello, se entregaba a los placeres corpóreos: Archivo:Habitación_Marowak.png En el interior... Archivo:Marowak_abanico.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"¡Qué caló! Y encima s'ejtropea el ventiladó". Mientras... Un pokémon camina tranquilamente por la calle, cuando de repente... Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -Oye, guapo, vente conmigo. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png -Lo siento, pero tengo novia. Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -Oh, vamos, ¿me vas a rechazar? Archivo:Lopunny_Alakazam.png Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png -¡Quita de encima, pcensoreda! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png -¡Ah, me estás engañando! Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png -¿¡Qué!? ¡No es lo que piensas! Vulpix le abofetea y se va. Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.png -¡No, espera! Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.png -¿Ves? Ahora ya puedes venirte conmigo. Se oye un reclamo de Spearow. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Guapa, ¿tú no aprendijte ná er otro día?" Flashback: Archivo:Marowak_vs_loppuny.gif Fin del Flashback. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Paece que no. ¡Poer der..! ¿Eh? ¿Y er garrote?" Archivo:Garrote_ligón_2.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"No, si uno gorfo y la otra pilinga... ¡Tú, qu'hemos venío a darle, no a que te líej con ella!" '''Garrote: Eh... ¡Oh, claro! Es que no he podido resistirme. Lo siento, nena, otra vez será. Archivo:Marowak_vs_loppuny.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Lianta, "qu'ejto lleva veneno, pero tú más". (Al garrote) "Te ije qu'ejtaba celosa de la Vurpis. He ganao la apuejta. Ejta noche elijo yo la peli". Pero mientras Marowak impartía justicia... Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.png -¡Preparad el arma mortal! Archivo:Arma_letal_marowak_y_su_garrote.png 不斷... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"¿Qué diré hoy pa lo del inglé..? ¡Ostras! ¡Si ejtá en chino!" Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE Capítulo 6: Marowak y su garrote contra el beato pijo Se oye la tele: Mourriño: '''Yo no entiendo "po qué". "Esh" que no entiendo "po qué". '''Periodista: Mourriño, le he traído un regalo. Mourriño lo abre y... Archivo:Porqc.jpg Mourriño '''(con cara de "Me gusta"): Sobre todo, que nadie toque a mi Monaldo. 'Periodista: '¿Por qué? '''Mourriño: '''No lo entiendo. Marowak apaga la tele. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -"¡Qué tío máj tonto! Cuarquié día le doy con er garrote". Mientras... Un pokémon va paseando y se encuentra con otros pocos, y uno de ellos le dice: Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -¿A dónde vas con esas pintas? ¡Das pena! Eres lo peor que he visto jamás. Vamos a humillarle y hundilo "pichicológicamente" (no me acuerdo de cómo se decía, pero soy muy listo porque me lo dice mi mamá). Empiezan a reírse del otro pokémon porque lo dice Shellos. Pero eso no quedaría así... Archivo:Marowak_y_su_garrote_2ª_temporada.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -¿A quién humillaré hoy? ¿Y qué le restregaré por la cara? ¿Lo guay que soy? ¿El dinero que tengo? ¿Lo hetero que me creo? ¡Ah! Si hoy es domingo. Hoy tengo que ir a rezar para que todos crean que soy muy bueno. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡SUS VI A HACÉ PICAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLO, A TÓS! Archivo:Cara_del_cura_turtwig.png -Hijo, me han dicho que tienes algunos pecados que confesar. Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -Como no sea el chalet que me compré el otro día... Archivo:Cara_del_cura_turtwig.png -Hijo, presumir es soberbia. Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -La que es soberbia es su calva, padre. Que yo no tengo pecados. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡SUS VAIJ A CAGÁ!" Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -Bien, ahora que he terminado de hacer el papel en la iglesia... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Marowak está arrodillado rezando. Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -¿Qué haces? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -A Dios rogarle... ¡Y con el mazo darte! Archivo:Maro_vs_pijo.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -A Dios rogando y con el mazo dando... "Te paece qué... Que vaj de bueno y erej más malo..." ¡Tío guay! "Te iba a dá yo a ti chalé y medio". Archivo:Cara_de_Shellos_oeste.png -Me ha hundido "pichicológicamente". Mientras... '''Arma mortal: Ya casi te tengo, Marowak. ¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! TO BE CONTINUED... Mourriño: '''Yo no entiendo "po qué eshtá en ingliesh". No lo entiendo. Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG '''MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE Capítulo 7: Marowak y su garrote contra el alcalde corrupto Ayuntamiento de "Nosedonde": Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png -¡Señor alcalde! Acaba de llegar un nuevo presupuesto. ¿En qué lo invertimos? Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -En una piscina privada para mi chalet en medio del Tíbet. Archivo:Cara_de_Growlithe.png -Pero, señor... Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -No se admite discusión. ¡Aquí mando yo! Mientras... ¡Ding, dong! Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -¿Sí? Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png -¿No tendrás una limosna? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -Mal andamos "d'eso". En "Nosedonde"... Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿Secretaria? Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia_hembra.png -¿Sí? Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -Escribe y repite "tó" lo que te diga. ¡Y tú! Grábalo "pa" colgarlo en "Yutube". Voy: "Soy una idiota que repite todo lo que le dicen". Archivo:Cara_de_Roselia_hembra.png -No pienso hacerlo. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿¡Qué!? ¿Te atreves a "descutí" mi "autoridá"? Como no lo hagas, ya "m'ocupo" yo de no encuentres trabajo en este pueblo y "alreores". En eso... Archivo:Cara_de_Meowth.png -¿Seguro que no tienes? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -¿Pero tú no eras "er hijo der" ricachón ese de Persian? "Si tenís más capitá que tó Mundo Misterioso (anque eso no es mucho, por la crisi). Si no hay más que veroj, qu'os adornáis la cabeza con monedaj. ¿Tendráj la poca vergüenza de vení pidiendo? ¡Como sarga te ví a pegá un garrotazo en loj dientes que te ví a esnortá!" De nuevo en Nosedonde... Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png -Oiga, este vehículo está mal estacionado, tengo que multarle. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿Y tú quién eres "pa" multarme? Archivo:Cara_de_Scyther.png -La guardia civil. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -Anda, mira el listo. "Pos" aquí yo soy el soberano, ¿te enteras? ¡Chicos! Aparecen dos matones que apalean a Scyther. Pero eso no quedaría así... Archivo:Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡SUS VI A HACÉ PICAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLO, A TÓS! Sale corriendo, sin olvidarse de gritar: -"¡US VAIJ A CAGÁ!" Ya en "Nosedonde"... Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¡Que aquí soy el soberano! Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png -Vale, ¿y a mí qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿Que a ti qué? ¡Apaleadle! Los matones apalean a Blastoise. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¡Que soy el soberano! Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Claro que sí, hermoso. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿Qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Y como tal, te voy a "dá" una paliza digna de ti: ¡Una soberana paliza! Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¿Qué dices? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Es que "ejte" es "er arcarde" de "Garrotevilla", y manda apalearte. Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -Pero... Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡No se "armite" discusión! Archivo:Soberana_paliza.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"¡Te paece qué, los chorizos estos! Les das un cacho de podé, y se creen guays. ¡Qu'es el arcarde d'un pueblo de 200 habitantes y se cree Dios". Más tarde, en la tele... Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png -¡Pues voy a echarme a por Marowak con la normativa 3.2.8.10.12,2.∞_3, sección "c", y se le va a caer el pelo! Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak.png -Lo que entienden de leyes los chorizos estos. TO BE CONTINUED... Archivo:MAROWAK_RECORTANDO_EN_SILUETA.JPG MAROWAK Y SU GARROTE ''' Capítulo 8: Marowak y su garrote contra los petaos ¡Ah, y el desenlace, que se me olvidaba! Archivo:Cara_de_Wigglytuff.png -¡Hombre, tío! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Archivo:Golduck_cara.png -¡Sí! ¡No hay quien te vea! Oye, me aburro, vamos a meternos con alguien, o algo. En ese momento un coche atropella a un pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Wigglytuff.png -¡Mira cómo sufre! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Está agonizando! ¡LOL! Archivo:Golduck_cara.png -¡Hala, mira, el tío ese está sangrando a chorros, LOL! Un pokémon intenta pasar y no lo dejan. Archivo:Golduck_cara.png -¡Sufre! Le pegan entre los dos. Archivo:Cara_de_Wigglytuff.png -¡Sufre! ¡Me encanta ver sufrir! Se oye un reclamo de Spearow. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Hermoso, ¿así que te "guhta vé sufrí"? Archivo:Golduck_cara.png -Pues sí. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Entonces no "t'inportará qu'haga" esto, ¿no? Suelta a un Tauros. Archivo:Tauros_trompando_a_golduck.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -Y a ti "paece que te gujta er sufrimiento. ¡Pos sufre!" Archivo:Marowak_gif.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¿Qué? "Paece que ya no te gujta tanto er sufrimiento, ¿ehn?" Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png -Al fin te encuentro, Marowak. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡Tú! Archivo:Desconocido_G4.png-Sí, yo. Andrés Bombilla me ha enviado para acabar contigo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Lucharemos los dos y... Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyhorn.png -...¡Se caerá el de en medio! Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡Ah! Tus chistes siguen siendo igual de malos, "anque ahra ya no te mees en la cama". Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyhorn.png -Oye, ¿te sabes éste? Éste es un tío que se sentó encima de un hacha. ¿Te ha hecho gracia? Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡NO! Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyhorn.png -¡Pues el tío se partió el culo! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Archivo:Cara_de_Rhyhorn.png -Y éste es un tío que perdió los huevos. ¿No te ha hecho gracia? Pues él se descojonó. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Archivo:Onda_de_energía_Marowak.gif Archivo:Pichu_malvado.png -Increíble. Has derrotado a mi arma mortal y a sus chistes mortalmente malos. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ahra acabaré contigo, y vorverá la democracia". Archivo:Pichu_malvado.png -¿En serio lo crees? Podrás acabar conmigo, pero después vendrá otro, que prometerá muchas cosas, y al salir elegido usará mi mismo sistema: hacer lo que le dé la gana y robar, sólo que el pueblo creerá que es libre. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡Yo me encargaré de que eso no ocurra! Archivo:Pichu_malvado.png -¿Cuántos políticos crees que puedes controlar? Acabas con uno y diez le suplen, si no se esconde tras otro para ser él quien mueve los hilos. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡Cállate! Yo puedo "sarvá er mundo". Archivo:Pichu_malvado.png -Iluso. Con mi dictadura he hecho más por el pueblo de lo que se hizo en democracia, y eso que no he hecho nada. Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -¡CÁLLATE! Archivo:Venganza_de_Marowak_-_Maro_vs_Pichu.png Archivo:Cara_de_Marowak_y_su_garrote.jpg -"Ar fin. ¡Poder der garrote! Anqu'haya acabao con ér, aún quea mucho tonto. Mi misión aquí aún no ha terminado". '''THE END? Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Humor Categoría:Crítica Categoría:Saga Marowak y su garrote Categoría:Dialganovelas Categoría:Cómicas Categoría:Humor Categoría:Crítica Categoría:Saga Marowak y su garrote Categoría:Dialganovelas